


A Lanius, enslaved

by Pyroball



Category: FTL: Faster Than Light (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Sector, The Kerstel, a little drabble from a fan because WHY NOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyroball/pseuds/Pyroball
Summary: Part of the Kerstel's crew had decided to buy a translation device for lanius language, apparently it's...





	A Lanius, enslaved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaxxCapta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxxCapta/gifts).



A jump had brought the Kerstel to an empty beacon, which has only one Lanius Ship. It had already scavenged the wrecks, and decided to make a trade...

"Too many rockets, sell rockets for scrap?"

Apparently the Lanius has an improved translation device on board, it had taken interest of Albert.

"What is that translation device?"

"Translator, can sell, 60 scrap for Translator."

"It's a deal!"

A second Albert had warped 60 scrap onto the Lanius ship, a living being had been warped into Piloting. Ghrak the Slug looked onto the creature and recognized a Lanius! It was a young one, in fact, it was only a child! It instantly had ran off once it saw the slug, and hid in the Cargo Room. Everyone (especially the Mantis) went alert, thinking it's a boarder. Albert approached the Lanius, slowly, and fired a warning shot. The Lanius only answered with a scared "Don't kill me!". Albert gently asked it's name...

Apparently the Lanius literally was called Translator! Albert got confused by that answer, and in term asked how it got in this situation. "Enslaved, taught languages for selling other slaves, sold to other slavers." Elizabeth slightly whirred in thinking, Chorus decided to get them on their legs... or whatever it was. "It's fine now, we are not slavers, should we drop you off at a Lanius... group somewhere, or will you help in our important mission?" Albert surely wasn't expecting the young one to answer with an unsure hug, Translator decided to stay on the ship. Then Ghrak remembered that the Lanius is absorbing oxygen, and told everyone to get respirators ASAP. After the coming of Translator (the crew still did not come up of a name (the mantis did not even think about it)), it surely became easier to negotiate with other Lanius (Laniuses? Laniusi?). In term, they got to know what the Lanius community is like. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that is my second work... AAA I LIKE JAX'S TRANSLATOR INTERPRETATION.


End file.
